


月亮的狂欢

by Astyna_Sylphide



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astyna_Sylphide/pseuds/Astyna_Sylphide
Summary: 伊尔萨巴德的夏日叫人心烦意乱。
Relationships: Azem & Zenos yae Galvus, Zenos yae Galvus & Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 1





	月亮的狂欢

**Author's Note:**

> 约稿。小芝x无影光，老师梗  
> 大概是公式光脸+化名达克尼斯，有席位名剧透

小加尔乌斯从房间中走出来。昨天晚上他睡得不好，梦里被无聊塞满，课程、父亲，以及死去已久的母亲的墓碑。梦中他站在那儿，天下着大雪，坟茔前立着她的雕像，所有线条都僵硬而寒冷，使他难以理解书中描绘的温暖和亲情。但现在伊尔萨巴德正是夏天，天气炎热，白昼变长。于是他醒了，洗漱，穿衣，准备开始又一个打发时间的日子。

小加尔乌斯总活得很无趣。他像所有的加雷马小孩那样充满活力和劲头，但这些东西始终没什么可释放的地方，于是活力也就变成了空荡荡的活力，劲头也就成了干巴巴的一条短语。他从长廊中穿过，夏季，寒冷时节里提供热量的管道和他的衬衫一样单薄。炎热的气候容易使人体内的以太紊乱，间接导致了他的心烦意乱。他把一切归咎于那个梦境，梦有时也能够干扰人的以太，这是他在医典上学到的知识。

难得的树影透过玻璃窗落在地面上，他没有心思去看，只是继续向前走。侍从们对他的冷淡见怪不怪，战战兢兢地避让，闪躲，行礼，面对这些他更没有心思，还不如闪动的树影。但很快他发现这些影子不同以往，伊尔萨巴德的北部连生物种群都显得没那么多样化，他想，总不该是皇宫里来了大型的生物，植物产生了病变也许更加可信。他同植物专家学习过植物学，明白病变过的叶片是怎样一副状态，于是百无聊赖地继续前进。他没意识到这些影子反倒是世界变得不同的开始。但或许世界已经变得不同了，只是他对这不同兴致缺缺。

几天前，瓦利斯来找过他，语调平平，一如往常。从父亲身边离开时他听见士兵们小声议论，陛下的身边来了“不速之客”。他试图拼凑出信息，得到的答案是一个非加雷安族非帝国籍的艾欧泽亚人，穿着黑甲，精通武艺。无聊的人，他想。他在皇宫里出生，长大，多年来并没见过那位陛下几次，因此觉得这事也可以归于无关紧要的琐碎事，反正需要为此头疼的总不是他。他以为这件事情的影响到此就戛然而止。

上午是剑术训练，下午则需要学习魔导机械的相关课程。下课后没多久他就准备好了所有作业，他猜测要不了多久这个老师也会像其他老师一样开始把大量的专业书籍塞进他的学习生活里。最好快一点，他暗自想着，推开了训练室的大门，但上次教他剑术的那个军人已经不见了。取而代之的是一个穿着黑衣的年轻男人，没有第三只眼。这使他想起先前听到的传闻，除却无聊，现在他还觉得这家伙太过傲慢。甚至他没穿盔甲，芝诺斯想，包裹着那具身体的只有紧身衣和咄咄逼人的血气。

今天开始你的所有武学训练都由我来负责，那个男人说，你可以称呼我为达克尼斯。

怪名字，他想，听起来像个无聊的化名。

他拿起训练用剑，男人笑了一下，说，那就开始。随后他很快地倒在地上。他爬起来，而后倒下，又一次，再一次，连脚步都变得虚浮。除了男人手中的大剑，他对自己的倒下一无所获。这不应当是他的状态，他焦虑的情绪开始激化。但男人只是朝他摇头。

你的机会用光了，加尔乌斯。那个人站在大剑后，在那双蓝眼睛里他看见自己瞪大了双眼的样子，紧张，不甘，难以置信。我还要去喝茶，男人说，所以今天的时间结束了，再见。

这样的情景不是孤立的。小加尔乌斯不知道他的生活本来该怎样被改变。他只知道这个家伙的态度，平淡，戏谑，满不在意，赶时间一样地打败他，把他的生活变成了完全偏离轨道的魔导浮游炮。伊尔萨巴德夏日的蝉鸣声回荡在长廊里，叫人心烦意乱。他从训练室走出来，一次，又一次，再一次，直到身上叠满淤血的痕迹，红色，紫色，青色，简直像皇宫中那些时令性的花园。

他开始重复梦见雪和母亲的坟茔，寒冷，充斥着无机物和无机物似的情绪，天地间总是一片灰色。接下来所有的灰色被撕破，坟茔、雕像、无聊的老师和父亲的影像总是一起碎裂，白雪上，那个黑衣的男人穿着传闻中的黑色盔甲，手里握着大剑。梦里他也难以看清那个人的招式，偶尔他们过招，他总是气喘吁吁地用剑支起身体，看着男人把所有无聊的东西一点点划得七零八落。最后乌鸦落在树上，那个男人坐在树下，看着他疲惫不堪的样子吃起苹果。而后他醒来，看着窗外将明未明的天色喝一口水，洗漱，更衣，试图不再重复先前的一天一夜。

达克尼斯，他咀嚼这个名字，在藏书室中翻找他所需的资料。一些研究对外战略的加雷马学者曾在关于伊修加德的部分中指出一类特殊的存在，一些重剑和黑甲傍身的骑士，但只有寥寥数笔，也没有任何达克尼斯相关的名字。奇怪的暗黑骑士，他想，伊修加德封国已久，他多半是在自己的国度待不下去才跑到伊尔萨巴德。

他开始选择观察，这种行径被达克尼斯所默许了。这位奇怪的武术教师总会早他一些时候来到训练室，练习其他武器的用法，长枪，武士刀，刺剑，或者火枪和一类奇怪的钢轮。达克尼斯鲜少挥舞大剑，似乎他并不愿意展示他的诀窍，又或者是他已经自信到认为这无需练习。观察结束后他走进房间，像以往那样拿起练习用剑，尽力格挡，观察，而后试图反击。

偶尔达克尼斯会做出他没法理解的行为，譬如拿出锅和案板，在他的观察下制作一些加雷马闻所未闻的、香气四溢的食物，而后挑个时机塞给他，说些早就被许许多多人说烂的话：补充营养，或者多吃点东西长个子。他没吃过这样的东西，属于少年的一面觉得有趣且新奇；但另一面总告诉他，这没意义，这是对弱者的蔑视。这种情况下非理性的一面总会快速地占据上风，使他把那些菜肴吃得干干净净，随后达克尼斯会摸摸他的头，说，好孩子，然后潇洒地扬长而去，或者把他快速地打倒在地。

他开始习惯在观察结束后复盘刚才的经历：那个人腿脚的弧度，用剑的力度，接着向训练用木人挥剑，并试图进行还原。男人出招似乎没有多么特别的招式：一切都只能说明，对面是个久历沙场的战士。被一并回忆的也许也有松饼，肉排和罗兰梅奶酪蛋糕的味道，很快厨房开始抱怨皇子的口味变得越发挑剔，但这些到不了他也到不了他父亲的耳朵里。

伊尔萨巴德的夏天愈发炎热，他开始更多地听到一些词汇，关于帝国的工业体系，战争，环境，但这不影响他的日程。达克尼斯仍然会在上午或者下午的某一时刻准时到来，他开始穿上黑色的紧身衣，扎起头发，学着那个人做出战斗准备动作；阳光照射在达克尼斯身上时他总能观察到肌肉的律动，观察那两条手臂在何时放松和收紧，何时会露出优美的纹理；他开始变得能接下那把大剑的剑招，做出格挡，接着继续周旋。

他连做梦的频率也少起来，有时一周五次，接着弱化成三次，两次，一次。他很清楚这同他白天的练习时间加长有直接的练习。梦景中雪开始融化，他不再梦见父亲，但达克尼斯仍然在那儿，带着大剑或其他的武器，或者只是看着他默不作声地吃东西。整片天地里确乎只有他们，他们可以在任何地方：庭院，皇帝的宝座，长廊，藏书室，书房，练习场。达克尼斯仍然没什么反应，他好像理解了那种平淡，但又下意识地将达克尼斯置换到一类更亲密的关系中，缠斗，交谈，辩论，一齐进食。那时达克尼斯会用那双蓝眼睛注视他，像是认可了他的置换。偶尔他在夜半惊醒，房间中只有魔导机械运作的细微嗡鸣，安静得有几分刻薄。

加尔乌斯，达克尼斯说，你今天走神了。小加尔乌斯不置可否。方才他的剑被打翻在地，近来这样的事已经几乎没有了。他拿起练习用剑，以眼神问询：接下来你准备怎么做？但达克尼斯只是摇了摇头，离开了练习室。

也许是他叫达克尼斯生气了，就算是他们间的第一次课达克尼斯也没这样对待过他——还远不到结束的时候！他想着，难免有些气恼，提着练习用剑追了出去。达克尼斯的步伐很快，只一会儿就消失在走廊尽头。他匆忙扑过去，但走廊和楼梯间都已空无一人。就连小型升降梯也本本分分地在原位上，好像达克尼斯就这么凭空从宫廷中消失了。

他忽然间转过身去，剑锋直指那些侍从的喉咙。他们始终跟着他，步伐听起来像是比他更加紧张，但面容仍旧平淡，看不出什么作为同类智慧生命的特征。他在哪儿，芝诺斯发问，为首的侍从没有回答他，只是行礼。沉默很快就把整条走廊填满了。

废物，他说着，回忆着从达克尼斯那儿观察来的招式，极快地刺下训练用剑，竟然也罢磨钝的剑锋挥出了足够穿刺血肉的力度。他不断重复着动作，好像他只是台销毁废品用的机器；但四溅的鲜血和充满恐惧的哀嚎声刺激着他的神经，叫他自然而然地兴奋起来，更有力量去屠杀下一个或者再下一个被害者。麻木而愉悦的重复性动作间，一个声音突然响起来，颤栗的，恐惧的，也许还带有一点求生的意味。他试图去听清这个声音，但为时已晚，声音的主人已经死在他的剑下。这时他方才停手，隐隐约约反应过来那句话的意味：皇帝做出了临时决定，那个艾欧泽亚裔的官员已经离开了。

他很快意识到侍从似乎提及到另一个词汇，他未曾听过，如果没有今天的事情，大概他也很难知道它。“阿谢姆”，他的舌尖抵住上下唇，不断吐出这个短暂的词汇。大概达克尼斯确乎是个可笑的假名，只有他才用这个名字称呼他：在皇帝，在其他人，乃至在侍从眼里，那个人都同这个名字毫无干系。阿谢姆，他想，一个高超的骗子。

他将训练用剑扔到一边。它软趴趴的，也许是使用过度，再用几回没准儿就要坏掉。他看向墙面装饰镜中的自己：一个年轻的帝国皇族，发尾和脸颊沾染上了血迹，尽管身上一股挥之不去的湿粘感，但一袭黑衣，终归难以看出来。这下大概和那个人要更像一些了，他漫无目的地想，达克尼斯也是一身的血气。

小加尔乌斯从楼上走下来。他精心挑选了一处通风管道：他已经观察过太多次，如果想到皇帝的住处去，最好是从这儿走，悄无声息，难以发现。他猜想达克尼斯也许现在正同皇帝商议：那个胡子长得几乎像他一样高的老皇帝。他想着，迅捷地爬进通风管道里。他头一次就这种事由衷地生出一股没来由的焦躁感。

现在他要找到他，他必须得找到他。小加尔乌斯不断地在通风管中爬行着，在黑暗中，声音的方向变得格外容易辨别：人声，脚步声，闲谈声。他几乎是很快就找到了达克尼斯的所在。

……我以为你对这种事没什么兴致了。怎么，还把他当做你的“挚友”吗？

那家伙是个危险分子。达克尼斯说到这里，他总算足够从通风管道处探头观望：下方正是皇帝的书房，他要以曾祖父来称呼的老人坐在软椅上，面前笔挺地站着一个换了黑色盔甲的青年，无论如何他都能一眼将他辨识出来，那个人正是达克尼斯。

……索鲁斯陛下。达克尼斯在那个名字上加重发音，既像努力征询上位者的意见，又像有意在说给谁听。那么就随你便，皇帝对此有些兴致缺缺，就算你不去管…他也总有人会管。

现在他大概已经被发现了，小加尔乌斯敏锐地觉察到了这一点。若说最明智的选择，他应当马上折返，从这儿离开：就算是皇族，也不该试图去偷听皇帝的闲谈。但他没可能在这时候退却。

小加尔乌斯试着将身体伏得更低。他屏住呼吸，仔细地探看着通风管道下的一切：达克尼斯只背对他，深棕色头发软软地趴伏在脑后，使人想起树下犯懒的棕熊。那个人始终维持着挺拔的姿态，也许是习惯，但却恰到好处地足够使得他产生许多“没有必要的”情绪。

他忍耐住了一类近似破坏的冲动，琢磨起皇帝方才的用词：挚友。达克尼斯在背后对他的评价似乎远超想象：更加亲昵，更加……难以形容。他下意识地忽略了达克尼斯的评价用词，只觉得一股前所未有的劲头将身体填满了：这劲头也许叫他能够挑战任何事。

你怎么跑到这里来了。恍惚间，达克尼斯突然攀到他面前。他试图后退，但还是从通风管道中被拎了出来：严丝合缝的钢铁在这个人面前大概的确也不算什么太牢靠的屏障，只要他想，就可以轻而易举地扒开这方藏身之所。他抿起嘴唇，试图以不合作的方式对抗：就算进入管道前他方才制造了一场小型屠杀，但现在的所作所为看起来仍然是十足少年的行径。

很可惜，达克尼斯大概不吃这套。他被揪着领子从管道中拖出来，扔在一旁的沙发上，也许会被误认成行刺未遂的罪犯。他的蓝眼睛瞪着达克尼斯，背挺得很直，看起来就像个气鼓鼓的小狮子。达克尼斯只是抱着臂看他，神情是从不曾见过的：无奈，好笑，也许有些特殊的温情。他听见那个人这样说：我送他回去，陛下。他感到自己被那个人环抱起来。这怀抱坚硬，冰冷，他努力挣扎，但一无所获。随即他后颈一紧，昏厥前的最后一眼正是达克尼斯的脸，深邃的蓝眼睛注视着他，叫他情不自禁地燃起抠下这双眼的冲动。

再醒来时他已经躺在自己的床上，侍从说是达克尼斯送他回来的，他在训练室里睡着了。没人会怀疑一个孩子能不能真正在训练室中睡着，也没人怀疑训练室门前的小型屠杀与他究竟有什么关系。他摸了摸自己的脸，染血的地方早就被擦洗干净，沾了血迹的紧身衣大概也已经被彻底销毁。在侍从离开前他像询问智能系统那样发问，达克尼斯在哪儿？他不再负责您的武术练习了，殿下，侍从说，陛下派他出征。他忽然间就没了继续追问的兴趣。

确乎在那天之后他就很少再见到达克尼斯。达克尼斯短暂地从宫廷中离开，归来，再度离开，神情偶尔疲惫，黑甲总是被血气沁透。仆从们忙着在私下里议论年轻的艾欧泽亚人，议论他的战功，态度和容貌，也许将要获封的爵位。他们对一个异乡人能在帝国的权力场中走得多远更感兴趣，没人在乎小皇子的武术练习究竟能否如常执行。

伊尔萨巴德的夏日将至尾声。树叶以极快的速度发黄，零落，留下一地狼藉的景色，终于连最后一点热度都快要荡然无存。宫廷中开始传播“那个”艾欧泽亚人即将回归的消息，从他的座驾到皇帝的态度，乃至详尽的日期，无一不有声有色。

对于小加尔乌斯而言，他确乎变得期待起来。他不期待那个人作为加雷马的战士凯旋，而是对那把大剑抱有着隐秘的期待：他的武术教导者几经更换，但不再有谁能像那个人一样带给他微妙的体验——也许来自战斗，也许来自痛击——美中不足的是那个人在他身边的时间太短暂了，还来不及叫他去击败。

这种期待在达克尼斯前来找他的时候戛然而止。也许他不该再叫他达克尼斯：正如达克尼斯不应该用小加尔乌斯称呼他，但这些无关紧要。他感到自己的剑兴奋得颤栗起来：他丢掉了碍手的练习用剑，转而选用了更加锋利的武器；他相信这样的武器足够带给战斗愉悦，或者足够让他们愉悦。他坚信这一点。

比起盛夏的时候，显然达克尼斯瘦了：那身肌肉更加紧实，就算套在厚重的盔甲中，也只是显得整个人更加修长。他长高了，这个年纪的孩子总是爱长个子。现在他只比达克尼斯矮上一点。

达克尼斯，芝诺斯轻声说，我想同你战斗。

他没意识到他是怎样注视达克尼斯。他的眼神赤诚，热辣，像是欣赏锋锐的刀剑，用吟游诗人的话来说，这种情愫只能奉献给情人。达克尼斯，回答我，他迫近一步，尽管他的五官中尚且带着稚气，但已经足够有威慑力：如果站在他面前的人换成仆从，大概那个人此刻已经被吓得双膝发软，就地跪下。

达克尼斯只是凝视他，眉头紧皱，似乎能拢起一滩铁水。他再度迫近一步，手腕即刻被抓握住，他很清楚这是达克尼斯的警告，提醒他不能再进一步，最好也别做些得意忘形的蠢事。

我不希望如此。达克尼斯说，但随即很快地改了口。……总会有那么一天。

他把这权当做达克尼斯的承诺，但对于“骗子”的承诺，也许他该审慎些考虑。阿谢姆，他喊出那个也许不希望被喊出的名字，你这是在欺骗我吗，就像你的名字那样。

达克尼斯直到最后也没有回答他。他看着达克尼斯移开视线，打了个响指，随即化作一团黑雾从他眼前消失。他径直出剑劈刺，但只触伤了墙壁，对留下那个人全无帮助。

夜间他回归梦境。对于他来说，梦境属实是久违的事物：几乎自达克尼斯离开后，就再没出现过。他梦见达克尼斯拿起东洲的武器同他对打。一柄长刀，花样繁复，达克尼斯用握住大剑的方式握住它，正对他劈砍而来。他似乎突然就成了非凡的战士，披散下金色的长发，用缠绕着红色以太的长刀同那个人对峙。他不言语，达克尼斯也不言语，月色下，一切都格外明亮：刀脊，刀光，刀锋，达克尼斯的眼睛。他挥刀刺向一切明亮的事物，血从他侧颊滴落下来，热的，冷的。他回过头去，达克尼斯仍然站在那儿。他们周身堆满魔导兵器和普通士兵的遗骸，他全然不在乎。他看见达克尼斯的头颅滚将到地面上，蓝眼睛还直勾勾地盯着他，似乎要永不瞑目。

他醒过来，喝了口温水，湿粘的触感同时在喉头和腿间蔓延，他知道这是身体成长的第一个标志，于是下了床。他已经知道他无法不想达克尼斯：他无法打败他，至少现在不能。但他至少渴望一个机会，由他或者达克尼斯的刀锋来篆刻一座墓碑，不需要任何装饰，伫立在将要为世人所瞻仰的某处，石刻将要替他铭记长留不住的兴奋感，世人将会知道曾有过那样一场酣畅淋漓的战斗，是他在那儿杀死了他的老师，或者他为他的老师所斩杀。他渴望着，但他很清楚，也许那一天永远无法到来。

窗外夜色弥天，唯有月亮仍旧挂在那儿，光明，皎洁，如果是达克尼斯，也许会回想起艾欧泽亚神话中的梅茵菲娜女神。他注视着月亮，想起按照传统的伊尔萨巴德算法，昨天已经是夏日的最后一天，今天，今天，只要太阳升起来，伊尔萨巴德北部短暂的夏季就要过去，也许要不了太久，皇宫的庭院中就会开始积雪。

FIN


End file.
